1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for making polymers, and, more particularly, to a polymerization process using t-amylperoxy pivalate as the free radical initiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Free radical initiators used in polymerization processes at elevated temperatures have included alkyl peresters, dialkyl peroxides, perketals, peroxydicarbonates, hydroperoxides, azo compounds and carbon-carbon labile compounds. Copolymerization also has been carried out at relatively low temperatures, e.g. room temperature, using a redox catalyst, such as, a combination of a redox catalyst and ascorbic acid, or, of a peroxydicarbonate and benzoin. It has been possible also to employ the polymerization initiator conjointly with a suitable accelerator, for example, an amine derived from a cyclic or phenyl structure, the amine being used by itself or together with an organic compound of a transition metal. Copolymerization also has been carried out with a mixture of different polymerization initiators having different decomposition temperatures.
The following compounds have been employed in free radical initiated polymerizations: acetyl cyclohexanesulfonyl peroxide, diacetyl peroxydicarbonate, dicyclohexyl peroxydicarbonate, di-2-ethylhexyl peroxydicarbonate, tert-butyl per[oxy]-neodecanoate, 2,2'-azobis(4-methoxy-2,4-dimethylvaleronitrile); tert-butylperoxy pivalate, dioctanoyl peroxide, dilauroyl peroxide, 2,2'-azobis-(2,4-dimethylvaleronitrile), tert-butylazo-2-cyanobutane; dibenzoyl peroxide, tert-butyl per[oxy]-2-ethylhexanoate, tert-butyl per[oxy]maleate, 2,2-azobis(isobutyronitrile); bis(tert-butylperoxy)cyclohexane, tert-butylperoxyisopropyl carbonate, tert-butyl per[oxy]acetate; 2,2-bis(tert-butylperoxy)butane, dicumyl peroxide, di-tert-amyl peroxide, di-tert-butyl peroxide, pinane hydroperoxide, cumene hydroperoxide, and tert-butyl hydroperoxide.
These polymerization initiators are used in amounts of about 0.05 to 10% by weight of the monomers, and, preferably about 0.1 to 5% by weight of an initiator is required.
t-Butylperoxy pivalate (TBPP) is a widely used free radical polymerization initiator: see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,624,123; 3,887,528 and 4,237,257. TBPP undergoes thermal homolysis to produce t-butoxy and t-butyl free radicals.